1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an article of furniture, and more particularly to the furniture with a LED light arrangement provided at a non-utilizing surface of the furniture to provide an optimal light effect for adding decorating and illuminating functions of the furniture without occupying any utilizing surface thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Illuminated furniture, such as table, chair, or sofa, creates a luxurious and exciting atmosphere for home and hospitality. For example, an illuminated table comprises a light unit having a plurality of luminous elements placed under a tempered glass tabletop, such that the illuminated table forms a light box configuration to project the light from the luminous elements through the tempered glass tabletop. However, the light is directly projected toward the tempered glass tabletop such that bright spots are formed thereon. In other words, this design fails to provide an aesthetic appearance for the illuminated table.
Another example illustrates the luminous elements externally added to a bottom side of the tabletop to form the illuminated table. Accordingly, the light unit further comprises a container for housing the luminous elements and for being attached onto the bottom side of the tabletop. This illuminating box can enhance the aesthetic appearance for the illuminated table. However, the illuminating box will be protruded from the bottom side of the tabletop so as to reduce the leg room of the illuminated table. In other words, the illuminating box will be accidentally fallen from the tabletop when an external force is applied to the illuminating box. As a result, the illuminating box must be screwed to the bottom side of the tabletop that such configuration not only complicates the installation process of the light unit but also reduces the rigidity of the tabletop.
More importantly, the major drawback of the illuminated furniture is that the light unit must be electrically connected to a wall socket in order to electrically connect to the luminous elements. Since the illuminated table or chair is located far away from the wall, an extension cord is required for connecting the light unit to the wall socket. Especially for the illuminated chair being moved around the table, the extension cord will limit the movement of the furniture and will cause any accident when the user trips by the extension cord.
In addition, large furniture, such as sofa or bed, is inconvenience to install the light unit thereto. Due to the complicated power structure of the light unit, the electric circuit of the power is hard to install at the large furniture. In other words, the power structure needs a transformer box for converting the power, such that the configuration of the power structure affects the aesthetic effect of the furniture.